Second Light
by Foxey
Summary: My first fic! Two souls feel like there is nothing more to life and are ready to give it all up. But will their feelings change when they meet in another? pg for some cuse words and more teenish-adultive things


This is a fic for my friend Raine! ^_~ 

Plz RxR but no flames, and bare in mind this is my first Yu Gi Oh fic!

Thanks.

And I don't own nothing, Raine owns herself…all that legal mumbo jumbo. 

Second Light

            A lone soul walks down a deserted sidewalk lost in her own life. Yet again it had been proven that life was useless. Dark, foreboding clouds had squeezed all the sunlight out and refused to move so it was no wonder there wasn't that many people out and about. Only an insane person would be out with such a storm to break. 

Or a person who was about to give up on everything completely…..

Raine stopped at a bridge that was at least ten feet above dark, polluted water. While she was looking at the scenes of Domino City nothing was she wasn't aware of what she was looking at. The teen was absorbed in her own thoughts. Today had been the worst day yet at her school. Her boyfriend, Bakura, the very one she had given her heart and soul to had shouted and broke up with her in front of the whole school. With a sneer on his face he had said that he had expected something more from her to balance her ugliness. That being said he had promptly turned around and he walked into the school. Not able to handle the cruel snickers from her classmates Raine ran out of the school and had started to wonder about. 

            It was now about 5:30 in the afternoon and the girl was still wondering around the city. That horrible experience with Bakura had taught her a valuable lesson the hard way. Trust no one. Sighing Raine laid her head against the cold pole to cool her flushed face. Things like this always seemed to follow her around like a lost puppy. That was the reason why she left home in the first place. To escape all the pain and hurt. But it had followed her anyways. This time it was with different people, and yet it was the same painful experience all over again. Now it would be different, she was too tried of this bullshit! She wouldn't allow another wave of fresh pain to drown her again. 

But what was the point of life when the world was completely full of such things?

For the first time Raine noticed the churning water down below her. How many people have stood right where she was and asked their selves the same question and just ended it all with a small leap?

"You know there have been at least 3 people so far this year that've jumped off that bridge." A hollow voice said.

Raine whirled around and saw a boy about her age leaning across a pole in front of her. His face matched her own in a lot of ways Raine realized. His eyes were void of emotion and his face looked withdrawn. 

"Of course you'll be the fourth now won't you?" The boy broke into her thoughts.

"I'm not here to commit suicide! Even if I was it sure as hell wouldn't involve water for one thing!" Raine glanced nervously at the water. Never had she liked the awful liquid.

"Who are you anyways?!" Mistrust flooded over her as she glared at the boy.

"Bones. But I'm surprised that you don't know of me. No one does at that school." Bones replied bitterly.

"You go to Domino High????" Raine hadn't remembered seeing this 'Bones' at school any.

"When I feel like it."  Was the gruff reply from the teen. 

Looking closely at Bones, Raine saw mistrust swimming in his hard gray eyes. His body was tense and it was clear that talking to another being wasn't in this one's normal thing. Not that Raine could blame him though, she knew for a fact how easy it was to be burnt and used in this world. The school comment had made her smile a little though.

            "I know. Can't stand the place myself. Too many people trying to be something they can never be. Pathetic…" Raine spat out in bitter words. A soft mist of rain started to trickle down upon the two.

            "Yes very. That's why people find other ways to ignore their doing." Bones nodded his head a little, his dark grey hair was beginning to droop in the rain.

            "T-there's a way to ignore them?" Raine asked softly. Her grades weren't to swift and she couldn't stand any of the school's so called clubs. All she wanted was to be on her own, away from everything else.

Bones looked at the girl in front of him. He didn't really know this girl any, all he knew was that she was in his class….whenever he ever showed up that is. He was a loner by all accounts unless you counted the time he was with Bandit Keith. Why should he even bother talking to her? Everything was a lost cause now a days, and that went double for humans. And yet Bones couldn't help but feel drawn to her….perhaps it was the fact he saw a mirrored form of his own face whenever his eyes glanced over her face. 

            "Yes there are some options for some…." Bones replied slowly.

            "What are they?" Something started to come back alive in her dead, brown eyes.

            "Well one's to just jump and end it off. You'd be in peace from what they say." Bones shrugged his shoulders.

            "There is no such thing as peace. Not here…" Raine said sadly.

            "And there will never be any. Never." The bitter tone inched into his voice again.

Silence surrounded them as Raine completed what Bones had said. He was saying things that sounded just like she felt. She didn't know why, maybe stupidity, but she felt like she could trust this boy. They were alike in so many ways. Two souls that the world enjoyed to torture and break.

            "Were you gonna jump Bones? Is that why you're here?" Raine asked suddenly. 

Surprise broke across Bones' pale face and he slowly shook his head. 

            "No…I was thinking over some things….I tend to wonder when Keith's not around…" Bones answered. Why did he just say that?! He glanced over at the girl, his breath was caught in his throat for a moment.

            "Whose Keith? Your dad?" 

Bones snorted and his laugh was full of resentment. His eyes held no laughter as he looked at Raine. His face was set like a stone but his grey eyes burned with a sudden hatred.

            "Right, I think not. My dad was a reject. He was never home and when he was he was so damn drunk that it was a living hell. Mom was the same, whenever they were home they used their only child as a living punching bag. If it wasn't for Keith I'd probably be dead now. I lived with him for about 7 years now. I call him boss more often then Keith. Back then was when I learned the main lesson to survive in life. Trust no one."

Shock whipped his whole body as Bones just realized what he had done. It was the very thing that Bandit Keith had warned him about. By telling this girl about his past, Bones had just made himself extremely venerable. There was no telling how this could be used against him! _Why did I just to that?! He screamed at himself mentally. He didn't want this girl feeling sorry for him! Then again he felt a new feeling emerge from within his very soul. For the first time in his life Bone's felt like he could fully trust someone. He didn't even trust Bandit Keith all the way._

_"Trust no one." _ The words echoed inside her. That was something she had just learned today and the pain still hurt her deeply. Yet she saw the same pain burn in Bones and she knew that he had felt that for so long. She didn't want to live her life in complete fear but she also didn't wanted to be hurt again. It was too much to endure again! She was feeling completely jumbled now, for she knew that she couldn't live two lives like that. Raine noticed that Bones was practically glaring at her and his eyes held a glint that simply said 'Just go ahead and laugh. That's how it always goes.'

            "I'm not gonna laugh at you, I know how that feels too. To know for a fact that you're different from all the others. That you want a different thrill and desire another way to live then how we are supposed to in today's era and have to live with the prosecution of those assholes. And you know you can't do a damn thing about it!" Raine cried out on anguish. The words had come directly from her soul and it was how she felt. Tears that had been held back for years fell down on the already wet ground. Quickly wiping her face off she hid the rest of her pain back into the dark cage that was in her.

Bones didn't try to hide his shock or worry why he was letting walls that had protected him for the longest time crumble. Hearing those words, words that told of how he lived his life, had set him free. He respected Raine, he knew that he would never had said that to a total stranger. Then again….hadn't he in a way do the same thing? Were they showing each other that for some unexplainable reason they trusted each other? Bones felt something tug at him, and this time it wasn't hatred for others who didn't even try to understand his life, it wasn't anger that had destroyed his life and his soul that he felt. This was something new, something that he had never felt before.

Due to his mistrusting nature Bones decided to do one last thing that would determine how he would live by his feelings for the rest of his life. Pushing himself off the wet pole and shake some water off him Bones looked at the girl as if she hadn't just poured her very soul to him.

            "I've got to go…Boss will be home soon. He'll start to look for me." He began to head for the apartment that he lived at. After stepping off the bridge he turned around and called out these words to Raine.

            "You know, Bakura was completely wrong about you." He started to walk again, he felt another new feeling caused by this girl. Hope.

            The wind blew her hair off her neck. Raine's jaw dropped as she had watched Bones walk away. She couldn't believe what he had just said to her. Did he mean what he said? Fear of being hurt and used again slammed into her body. She didn't want to be hurt again…..but she felt like she was letting her last hope die away with every step Bones took. Pushing her fear aside she started to run after him, her very way of living was about to change.

For better or for worse.

"Bones! Wait!" Raine called. Relief flooded through her as he stopped and turned around.

            Raine had to pause for a moment to catch her breath. 

            "I really don't know how to say this….but did you really mean what you said back there?" She breathed out. Silently she was praying that he'd make the right choice.

"I did. I don't know how to voice these feelings right…I've never done this before but I never told you your other choice to deal with this live…" Bones gulped as he strutted out the words.

            "What's the other one?...." Bones noticed how bright her eyes shined now. She looked so different than when he had first seen her at the bridge.

            "Stay with me, together we can fight this life and show them that we can survive against their pathetic prejudices on life." He replied quietly. Now he was nervous, and he anxiously waited for Raine's answer.

            While she said no words Raine nodded her head in an agreement. This was something she felt sure on. Feeling sure on something wasn't something that she had felt for awhile. Bones flashed a rare smile and pulled her closer to her.

            "You know you never told me your name…." Bones murmured quietly in her hair.

            "Raine. I'm Raine…" She sighed against his chest as she felt pure happiness awaken in her. Now she knew that no matter what life threw at her, from now on she had a way to move on. She could live how she wanted, and not care about the reactions that it caused. 

As long as she had Bones Raine felt like she could take the whole world. Fear that once held her back had vanished and was replaced by a deep love for her soul mate. Earlier her light had died and now that she found Bones, she had a second light to guide her.


End file.
